


Build Me an Altar

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Worship series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death Threats, Gore, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Sequel, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Levi and Eren have been raising their daughter for past two years. Their peaceful life is threatened by none other than Erwin who has come to ask Levi to do the impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel that has been brewing in my head for a while. This story could get super dark. Just a warning.

Levi was digging through the flower bed, getting his gloves dirty. Rosalie was playing with toys a few feet away from him. Sun was shining occasionally through the clouds. It wasn’t too hot out. Levi had made sure to protect Rosalie from the sun, she was wearing a hat that covered her face and a simple dress. He had put some lotion on her skin just in case the sun would try burn her.

 

Levi was doing some simple gardening outside their home. Eren was out in the city shopping for food and some household objects that Levi had asked for. Levi was trying to make their garden look nice for a change. He hadn’t had the time to do so last summer because he had been more or less taking care of Rosalie the entire time. Now he could leave the little girl play on her own for short amounts of time and he made sure to keep an eye on her anyway.

 

As long as she stayed put with her toys then he had no problems. “Daddy!” the little girl exclaimed. “Sam is gonna be a detective!” her words were childlike as she excitedly explained her game. “He is gonna catch the bad guys.”

 

“Who are the bad guys then?”

 

“Max and Will!” The little girl waved the toys in her hands, showing them out to her daddy.

 

“What is their crime?” Levi asked as he tugged out the weeds and threw them aside.

 

“They robbed the bank.” Rosalie continued, “Sam will make them pay.”

 

“Sam is gonna punch them?” Levi suggested.

 

“No! He will ar-ar-rrest them,” Rosalie tasted the word carefully.

 

Levi tried to encourage her imagination, “That’s good. Justice will prevail.”

 

“Yea!” Rosalie went on with her playing. Her young voice filling the air as he played out the scenes of bank robbery. She made her own sound effects, making Levi smile softly as he heard them.

 

Levi was pouring dirt into the flower bed after weeding it. He didn’t hear the approaching car when he rustled the dirt bag. So he was surprised by a familiar voice saying, “Hello Levi.”

 

The omega jumped a little, turning around when he heard the greeting. He saw the person he thought he’d never see again. Erwin. “What on earth are you doing here?” he had time to ask before he saw his daughter running towards the newcomer. “Rosalie!” His hand extended in vain to try to catch her.

 

But he was too late, Erwin scooped the little girl into his arms, smiling at the little beta.

 

“You are a beautiful little girl,” Erwin cooed at Rosalie.

 

“I’m not little!” the beta argued.

 

“I’m sorry. Of course you are a big girl.” The alpha ruffled her hair and the toddler giggled.

 

Levi stiffened the moment Erwin had lifted Rosalie up. Horrible thoughts of what Erwin could do to Rosalie flashed through his mind. There would be nothing Levi could do if Erwin decided to harm the little girl suddenly. Levi wanted to demand Erwin to give Rosalie back to him but he didn’t want to scare his daughter. He tried to keep his scent in check even though he was scared that Erwin would harm her. Rosalie didn’t have to know that Erwin was a bad person.

 

He just needed to get Rosalie away from Erwin so he could sock the damn alpha in the nose.

 

And where the hell was Eren?! What was taking him so long?

 

“I’ve come to ask you a favor, Levi,” Erwin said addressing the omega. Then he spoke to the little girl, “Do you think your daddy will listen to me, hmm?”

 

The girl giggled. “He is stubborn but maybe.”

 

Damn the alpha and his relaxing scent! Levi wanted to growl but Rosalie was buying this nice guy act.

 

“It’s been awhile since we saw each other. How old are you, Rosalie?” Erwin asked.

 

“Two!” Rosalie exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

“So old! You are a big girl after all,” Erwin fed her enthusiasm with his words.

 

“Why did you come here?” Levi interrupted their joyous time together. He was annoyed that Erwin was here in the first place. He didn’t like it one bit that the alpha had just shown up as if nothing bad had never happened between them.

 

“I need a favour only you can give me. I apologise for the way I treated you but you are the only omega I know of and it was my only chance to have a mate that I desired. I see you are not pregnant this time, though.”

 

Those words made Levi uneasy. What was Erwin getting at? Levi gritted his teeth not saying a word. He did not want to hear what he had to say.

 

“I’ve change my mind and I’d like to have kids of my own. I’ve come to ask you to come with me, Levi.”

 

“No,” was Levi’s immediate answer. He glanced at Rosalie who was looking confused about the conversation. Levi couldn’t attack Erwin without hurting her in the process. The bastard had the perfect protection against the angry and afraid omega.

 

“I could take you right now and your mate would never know where you two went,” Erwin threatened with a sad smile on his face.

 

“Daddy?” the little girl asked worried as she did understand something about going away with this man. Also Erwin’s scent turned from pleasant to slightly threatening.

 

“Give her back to me right now,” Levi warned the alpha. His scent warned Erwin from making a mistake. If something happened to Rosalie, Levi would attack without mercy.

 

“Your scent rivals the one of an alpha when you’re angry.” Erwin seemed to find the fact amusing.

 

“Daddy!” the little girl started to cry, getting whiff of her daddy’s scaring scent. But the alpha did not let her go so she started to struggle.

 

Levi took a step forward. “Let her go,” he growled.

 

Erwin set the young beta down on the ground. “I’m giving you two weeks, Levi. I’ll come back and take you by force if I have to. I’ll kill your mate and put your daughter up for adoption. But if you do come with me willingly, nothing happens to your family.”

 

Rosalie ran to her daddy as soon as she was on the ground, hugging his legs while crying in panic.

 

Levi’s first priority was to calm her down. He would keep her safe no matter what. He would have loved to attack Erwin right there and then but Rosalie was there. He had to think of her first.

 

Erwin did not make a move closer, instead he took steps back. “I want what I bought even if I cannot be your true mate any longer. You can still bear my children.”

 

“Get lost!” Levi shouted, cradling his crying daughter in his arms.

 

The alpha left, driving away in his fancy car.

 

Levi purred at the little girl, trying to calm her down. “He’s gone. Everything is going to be alright.”

 

Rosalie hiccupped, still crying but starting to calm down.

 

Levi hushed her. “It’s all right. Everything is alright.” Rubbing her back gently, he hushed her once more and let out a comforting purr. Levi glared at the car that was driving away. He just hoped Eren would be home soon.

 

* * *

 

  
“Honey, I’m home!” Eren exclaimed with a singsong voice. He muttered to himself, “I’ve always wanted to say that.” He took his shoes off and walked further into the house. “Levi?” he asked not seeing the omega nor the beta anywhere.

 

Levi emerged from Rosalie’s room, holding a finger up to his lips. “She just fell asleep.”

 

“Oh,” Eren said softly. “I found all you asked,” he continued whispering. Eren put the bags down on the kitchen table. Levi followed after him, digging into the bags straight away.

 

Eren noticed the distress in Levi’s scent. “Is everything alright?” He wondered if there was something wrong with Levi or Rosalie?

 

Levi glanced at him while taking the groceries out of the bags and putting them into the fridge. “Yes.” He was not going to tell Eren just yet what had happened. He needed to think about it first. There had to be a way to prevent Erwin from doing what he had threatened.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Eren commented off-handedly.

 

Levi huffed. “Everything is fine. I’m glad you are home, though,” he said his tone getting softer after each word.

 

Eren concluded that something had happened but Levi just didn’t want to talk about it. “I missed you too!” Eren went to hug his mate, smirking.

 

“I get it,” Levi wormed his way out of Eren’s arms.

 

Levi was like this when he was not in heat, avoiding affectionate touches. Eren stepped away from Levi’s personal space. Eren could live without a few cuddles if it kept Levi happy.

 

“I saw you worked on the garden,” Eren commented. He had seen the multicolored flowers in the flower bed. The garden started to look nice. Eren had been thinking of getting maybe a dog to guard the house. He’d build a small doghouse for it too. He was going to ask Levi about it.

 

“Yeah, got the flowers done. I still need to weed out behind the shed though. I hate those long bastards growing there.” Levi finished putting the groceries away and started on the cleaning supplies he had asked for.

 

Eren hummed in agreement. “What about we got a dog?” he asked and he kind of knew how Levi was going to react.

 

“What?” the omega wasn’t sure he heard right.

 

“A dog. You know, Rosalie would love it.”

 

“First of all we don’t know if we can get one. What if she is allergic? Could you give away some cute pup you find just because she can’t tolerate it?”

 

“We won’t know unless we try!” Eren argued.

 

Levi sighed. He hadn’t even thought about getting a pet. Where did Eren get these ideas anyway?

 

“Look, I know someone who has a dog which recently had pups. So there is time to decide. They offered to give one to us if we’d like,” Eren explained. He really wanted to have a dog. What could be cuter than have a big family and a dog.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Levi agreed.

 

“Thanks,” Eren said, giving his mate a quick kiss on the cheek. “Do you need help making dinner?” Eren asked but the omega shook his head no so Eren went to turn the TV on.

 

In Eren’s opinion Levi was acting a little odd. Something was up but Eren hadn’t dared to ask any further. He believed that Levi would tell him eventually.

 

It was an hour later that Rosalie walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 

“Honey,” Eren said, offering his arms to the little girl. Rosalie walked into him and Eren raised her up to the bed they had in the living room. “Did you have a nice nap?”

 

The little beta nodded, clinging to her father still feeling sleepy.

 

“Daddy made dinner. Are you hungry?” The alpha cradled her securely in his arms. He had eaten just moments before.

 

Rosalie nodded again so Eren carried her to the kitchen where Levi was cleaning up.

 

“Did you have fun outside today with daddy?” Eren asked. His question made Levi tense as the omega was sure that Rosalie would tell Eren what had happened.

 

“A bad man came over,” Rosalie said unhappy about the memory of it.

 

Levi practically felt the second Eren’s eyes landed on him.

 

“A bad man?” the alpha asked from his daughter. He was confused since Levi had not said anything.

 

The girl nodded, looking sad.

 

“So something did happen,” Eren muttered. “Who was it?” he continued to question the little beta.

 

“I don’t know but he wanted something from daddy,” Rosalie said, her eyes wide with fear.

 

Her scent brought out a growl from Eren as he was getting agitated by it. He felt the need to protect her from whoever it had been that had scared her. “Who was it?” he asked, turning to Levi.

 

“Erwin,” Levi admitted seeing no point hiding it.

 

“And you didn’t say anything!” Eren couldn’t help but raise his voice a little. He tried not to though because he didn’t want to scare Rosalie. “What did he want?”

 

Levi gave him a pointed look. He really didn’t want to talk about the matter when Rosalie was present. The girl was spooked enough as it was. “Can we talk about this later?”

 

Eren was about to protest but noticed how Levi glanced at Rosalie quickly. “Okay,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

  
Eren dried his hands on a kitchen towel after washing the dishes. Levi had taught him the way of doing the dishes up to Levi’s standards. Eren dropped the towel on the kitchen counter. “So are you going to tell me what Erwin wanted?”

 

The omega sighed as soon as he heard the question. “He came to talk.”

 

“About what?” Eren’s tone was demanding. He didn’t like it that Levi was acting so mysterious about the whole issue.

 

Levi glanced at Eren, seeing the seriousness on his face. “He might have wanted me to go with him.”

 

“What?!” Eren exclaimed angry to hear that Erwin had the balls to come to his house and still be after his mate.

 

“Calm down..” Levi managed to say before Eren exploded.

 

“What did he do? Did he do something? Rosalie was scared to her bones at the thought of him! And he told you to go with him? What the fuck is wrong with that man? How dare he come here and think it is okay to take something that is mine!”

 

“Eren!” Levi snapped.

 

The alpha was breathing heavily after his rambling. Eren ran a hand over his face to calm himself. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You better be. Call me ‘something that is yours’ once more and I’ll kick you in the balls.” Levi was seething, picking on Eren’s anger.

 

Eren stared at him, eyes wild with emotion. “But you are mine,” he growled.

 

Levi stared him right back.

 

“Fuck your anger turns me on,” Eren breathed out.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at his mate. “My heat isn’t far off, could be that too.”

 

“Is that why Erwin came here?”

 

“What?”

 

“Because of your heat.”

 

“How the fuck would he know when my heat is?”

 

“Oh, I dunno!” Eren huffed arrogantly. “Maybe because he fucking bought you to be his mate. Surely he knows your heat cycle.”

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!” Levi hissed when he saw the alpha outright mock him. “I doubt he kept track of it for two years.”

 

“But he conveniently showed up just right before it, hmm?”

 

Levi sighed, pinching the ridge of his nose. “ I seriously don’t believe he knows my cycle.”

 

“You said he wanted you to go with him. What stopped him then?” Eren asked, fearing the answer.

 

“He gave me time to decide,” Levi told Eren truthfully.

 

Eren looked away at the cupboard on his left. “So he’s coming back?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When?” Eren’s tone was clipped. The alpha was tight wired with tension.

 

“In two weeks.”

 

Eren didn’t meet his eyes, falling into silence. “What are you going to answer him?”

 

Levi’s eyes widened at the implication that he would say anything but no to Erwin. “What do you mean? He can go fuck himself for all I care.” He didn’t quite believe himself as he knew what Erwin might do to his family. Levi was scared that Erwin would carry out his threat. He needed to figure out how to dodge the threat without his family falling into danger.

 

Eren huffed crossing his arms over his chest. “You think he’ll let you go without a fight? That is so unlikely. I’m not leaving you alone here anymore.”

 

“You need to work, Eren. I can handle Erwin.”

 

“Even if you are in heat? Not going to happen.”

 

“My heat comes before that.”

 

“Either way I am not letting you out of my sight until Erwin is dealt with,” Eren said the words as if they were final.

 

* * *

 

  
Levi shifted in his sleep. He found himself unable to move which woke him up. Eren was wrapped around him like a koala. This was nothing new. Nor was the fact that Eren was humping against him. Heat burned Levi’s gut so he didn’t have to guess twice why Eren was acting like a horny dog in his sleep.

 

Levi liked the attention though. He felt safe in his alpha’s arms. He revelled in the heat between them. Eren was moaning in his sleep, mumbling something and Levi could swear he heard Eren mumble, “Levi”. At least he knew what went on Eren’s head when he was seeing erotic dreams. Or rather whom he was dreaming of. That thought brought a smile on his face.

 

The room felt hot. Everything was hot. Levi wanted to spread his legs for his alpha whose dick was pressing against his ass. Levi liked to sleep naked. The alpha had boxers on and Levi was glad for it because the way Eren was behaving they would have mated several times over in the past while not entirely wake if there had been nothing separating them. Levi ignored the urge to lower Eren’s boxers and go on mating with him. He kept his hands in front of him, grasping on Eren’s arm.

 

Eren’s humping became erratic. Eren’s breath caught in his throat. Levi could feel his knot swelling against him. The alpha had ejaculated while sleeping.

 

Levi felt oddly satisfied even if he had not gotten any action so to speak. The alpha was awoken after his action filled dream, though. “Levi?” Eren asked, his voice deep from the sleep. He didn’t seem to be fully awake yet, though. “That was so good, baby,” Eren mumbled kissing Levi’s neck.

 

Eren touched him softly, fingers travelling downwards on his bare skin. The omega hummed content by the kisses and loving touches his alpha gave to him.

 

“So beautiful,” the alpha whispered. He had Levi purring in his arms and he didn’t even have to molest him yet. “You’re in heat,” Eren stated. “Will you suppress it?”

 

“Yeah,” Levi answered a little bit breathless, hoping for Eren to touch him more.

 

“What about you didn’t? We could try for another child, hmm. What do you say?”

 

Levi tensed and it didn’t go unnoticed by his mate.

 

Eren became worried. This was not the type of reaction he had expected. “Don’t you want more children?” _I’m not pressuring him into this am I?_

 

Levi was not keen on the idea of having more children. Especially now with the whole Erwin issue. When he carried Rosalie, he hadn’t exactly been enjoying it. Having her in the first place had not been planned. He did love her, though. How could he not love his own child?

 

“Levi?” Eren asked, propping himself up to look at Levi’s face.

 

The omega looked away. His thoughts kept going back to the threat Erwin had made. What would happen if he got pregnant now? Would Erwin let him have the child or would he use force to make his miscarry it? It was all too cruel for him to even think about it. How could he bring a kid into a situation like this? What about Rosalie? Would she be fine or would Erwin kill her, ship her off to some other family or perhaps even sell her off to the highest bidder?

 

The silence stretched between them as Levi was unable to give Eren an answer he’d want to hear.

 

“Aren’t you happy with me?” Eren asked out of the blue.

 

His question made Levi finally look at him. “Of course I am,” was the immediate answer to that.

 

“Then why are you not answering me? Am I not good enough alpha for you, is that it? Do you regret having Rosalie?”

 

“What are you on about? I’d never regret having Rosalie,” Levi practically spat out in desperation. He was ashamed that such thought could even go through Eren’s mind. That he had somehow made his alpha think something like that. “And what comes to you, you are just fine.”

 

“But not enough to be a father of your children,” Eren sounded forlorn.

 

Levi sighed in annoyance. “Eren…” his tone indicated his annoyance with Eren. He detached himself from the alpha, sitting up on the bed. “I need to check upon Rosalie,” he said, attempting to get up but Eren grabbed his arm.

 

“Don’t leave like that.” Eren pulled Levi back into a sitting position. “We need to talk about this. You know that I want to have more kids. You have avoided this issue before when I asked and you still do. It’s been two years since Rosalie was born. I think it is time we have more kids. I don’t want you to suppress any of your heats anymore. I don’t want to use protection anymore. I don’t understand why you don’t want the same.”

 

Levi listened carefully, knowing that he didn’t have any good reason to give Eren. Other than, “I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

Levi hesitated. He had to have a moment to think how to say it all. “How many kids do you want?” he asked instead of going into explanation.

 

“Five.”

 

“And then what?” Levi asked turning to look at the alpha. “What am I worth to you after that?” Levi voiced his fears. What if Eren turned out to be just like Erwin? What if Eren’s feelings changed after the kids had been born? What was Levi supposed to do after that?

 

Eren stared at him like he had lost his mind. “What are you talking about? Worth? What? You are my mate!” Eren didn’t quite catch what Levi was on about. How could the omega think like that? Eren had done all he could to show him that he loved him. Had it not been enough?

 

“I meant, what do you do with me once I’ve given you those four missing kids you want? Do I get my own bed in the attic or what?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about,” Eren growled. He hated where this conversation was going to. “You are not going anywhere! Why would you even think that I’d do something like that? You think I’ll throw you away once I get what I want?” Eren’s voice was filled with anxiousness.

 

“Yes.” There was no point denying it. He had this irrational fear that Eren would throw him out eventually.

 

Eren was shocked to say the least. “You don’t trust me after all this time?” He was dumbfounded how Levi could even think that he’d do something like that.

 

Levi didn’t have much time to say when Eren continued telling him what he thought.

 

“I can see your reasoning. You didn’t want to be mated to me in the first place. Of course you don’t trust me after I made you have a kid you never wanted either. It doesn’t matter how much I love you, you just won’t believe me.”

 

“You didn’t make me have a kid, Eren.”

 

“Then what do you call it, huh? You clearly are not happy about it.”

 

“I did not say that.”

 

“You don’t need to! I can sense the unease every time I bring this up. You don’t want to have kids but you can’t say it to my face. You are afraid I’m only using you to gain something which I don’t know what it is! I want a family with you, a big family. I want to raise those kids with you,” Eren emphasized the word ‘you’ each time. He tried to get through to his mate that he was not trying to make him be some sort of baby machine.

 

“I need to check on Rosalie,” Levi said again, tugging on his arm hoping that Eren would let him go.

 

“She’s asleep. It’s not even six o’clock. Stay and talk with me.”

 

“You have a lot to say. I don’t,” Levi replied bluntly.

 

“Why are you so hostile about this?”

 

“Because it makes me uncomfortable!” Levi hissed. “You are right. I don’t want to have more children. I don’t want to be tossed aside after I’ve lost my usefulness.” His fear what was to come played into his mood greatly.

 

“You will never be tossed aside!” Eren argued. “For fuck’s sake you are my mate, Levi!”

 

“You say that now but what about in five years when I have popped out all those little cretins you won’t need me anymore.”

 

“What part of ‘I love you’ you don’t understand?” Eren growled at him, yanking Levi on his back on the bed. He loomed over the omega. His scent smelt of anger and frustration. “I want you and not only when you are in heat. You should know that by now.”

 

Levi knew it to be true. They did mate once in awhile when Levi wasn’t in heat. He loved those moments. Eren was always so gentle with him. Levi couldn’t deny that he felt loved. So far Eren had always given into his demands of protection and let him suppress the heats. And true to his words Eren had spoken of having more kids in the future with him several times but those conversations had never gotten serious. Levi had known that one day Eren would get bored of his evasion and bring it up again.

 

Levi’s hands itched to touch his mate. To cuddle him and tell him that his anger was unnecessary that Levi would carry his children. He loved Eren, he really did. “Can we talk about this later?” Levi asked. “My emotions are all over the place. I can’t think straight.” The damn heat was making him lose concentration on what was going on.

 

“We always mean to talk about it later but the later never comes.”

 

He had disappointed Eren. “I guess it is too late to ask for a quicky now then?”

 

Eren sighed, his forehead hitting Levi’s shoulder. The tension in his body lessening just a bit because of Levi’s change in mood. “You are impossible. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were pregnant.”

 

“Well I’m not,” Levi’s tone was sharp.

 

“Okay,” Eren agreed. “We’ll talk about it later.”

 

Levi turned his head to the side, revealing his neck to Eren. “So do I get a good romp or not?” He let his scent speak for itself. His heat was just starting. He was not too far gone in his instincts to mate with Eren. He could easily use the suppressants afterwards.

 

The alpha gave into Levi’s demand, nosing Levi’s neck. “I love you,” he told the omega with a whisper. He wanted Levi to know he would always love him even if they fought sometimes.

 

“I love you too,” Levi told him back. He knew Eren needed to hear it. His arms looped around Eren’s neck. “Please, make me feel good, alpha,” Levi’s tone was needy which he only used when he really wanted something from Eren.

 

Eren kissed him, pushing his knee between Levi’s legs. The omega welcomed him eagerly. But even among his urgency to mate with Eren he remembered the most important thing. “Get a condom, quick,” Levi commanded his alpha with a hushed tone.

 

Eren did as he was told and in no time he was holding one in his hand. Eren returned to his previous duty of pleasing his mate. Levi was lying before him open and inviting. Eren touched Levi’s cock which was already hard and it didn’t take long for it to leak. His fingers touching it just the right way to please Levi.

 

Levi moaned, unashamed in front of his mate. He knew Eren liked to see him like this, not giving a shit. Plus he knew that Eren liked to be given orders. “Faster,” Levi breathed out. Eren complied him, moving his hand at faster pace. He watched Levi’s face, wanting to kiss him but at the same time wanting to just observe his mate closing on the edge of release.

 

Levi arched off the bed as he came. His mind was cloudy and he was completely at Eren’s mercy for a moment. He heard the rustle of the condom wrapper.

 

Eren crooned at him softly as he leaned over his relaxed form. Eren kissed his cheek and then his lips tenderly.

 

“Fuck me,” Levi whispered to Eren breathless. “I want you.”

 

Eren moaned when he heard those words. He had been hard for some time now just because of Levi’s scent. His cock was wrapped in a condom that he put on just a moment before. Levi was wet when Eren’s fingers graced his cunt. He had no problem slipping two of them in right from the start.

 

“Aah,” Levi moaned as soon as those fingers were inside him. “More,” the omega pleaded. “Deeper.” His cunt was very sensitive during heat. Eren’s fingers felt amazing.

 

Eren did as Levi commanded and was rewarded with the sight of Levi looking at him through his lashes breathing heavily, his face flushed from the afterglow.

 

“Please, Eren, take me.” Levi rolled his head to the other side, showing his submission. “From behind,” he pleaded.

 

“Anything you want,” Eren replied, giving Levi room to turn around. Eren was quivering with anticipation. Soon he’d be inside his mate. He didn’t hesitate to touch Levi’s hips as soon as they were raised up. He kissed Levi’s spine, running his hands on his thighs.

 

Levi shivered under his touch. “Do it,” the omega demanded getting impatient.

 

Eren aligned himself with Levi’s cunt and pressed inside. His cock was engulfed by the hotness and wetness he so much desired to be able to feel without a condom on. He snapped his hips against Levi’s. The omega moaned at the fulfillment he finally got. Eren wasted no time, starting to move at a fast pace as he could wait no longer. His instincts driving him to be as efficient as possible.

 

Levi was enjoying himself, moving with him, pressing his hips to Eren’s with each thrust.’s hands were drawn into fists as he panted feeling pleasure he would not feel quite the same way outside of heat.

 

Their joining was fast paced as if they had no time to lose. Both of them moaning as their peaks were getting closer.

 

Eren released inside the condom, a small regret of not being able to breed Levi naturally crossing his mind. His knot tied them together. He felt himself cry both out of joy and sadness. He wouldn’t be fathering any more children this time.

 

Levi cried out when Eren’s knot popped. He came for the second time.

 

Eren moved them to lie on their side. The knot would take some time to go down. Eren made sure Levi was resting comfortably or as comfortable as he could get given the situation.

 

Levi had closed his eyes and enjoyed being joined with his alpha. Despite of not wanting any children quite yet his body hummed with satisfaction of successful mating. Eren petted his hair and kissed his neck while they laid coming down from their high.

 

As soon as Eren was able to pull out Levi rose up and walked to the dresser. He took out the hormonal shots he used to suppress his heat.

 

“Those are not good for you,” Eren told him. Eren’s statement was met with silence. “The doctor said you shouldn’t suppress too many of your heats. It can strain your body and--”

 

Levi interrupted Eren, “And make me miscarry or unable to get pregnant, I know.”

 

“Shouldn’t that be something we should talk about? Don’t I have any say in this? What if you can’t get pregnant anymore?”

 

Levi paused, not taking the needle out of the package. “You are really eager to have those kids, huh?” Levi felt calm and lulled after the successful mating.

 

Eren sighed, throwing away the condom after tying it. “I just don’t understand why you are so against it. It’s not like you can have another mate.”

 

“But I could have children with someone else,” Levi said it before he gave it too much thought. He turned to look at Eren as he realized how insensitive he had sounded.

 

Eren looked dead serious, a little bit pale too.

 

The silence hung heavy between them.

 

Eren broke it by saying, “Is that what you want?”

 

“No!” Levi hissed after getting over the shock.

 

“It would explain why you don’t…” Eren trailed off, the words hurting too much to be said. _He doesn’t want me. All of this is happened just because of stupid hormones._

 

“There is something I haven’t told you,” Levi said seriously. He needed to tell Eren about what Erwin had truly wanted. It had been days since Erwin came by and Levi still had not told him all of what the alpha had said.

 

Eren’s interest piqued but all he could think of was that Levi had some bad news to tell. “Don’t tell me you have already used too much of that stuff.”

 

“No, this is about Erwin.”

 

Eren’s stomach lurched. What was Levi going to say? “You want to go to him?”

 

Levi was taken aback by Eren’s question. “What?” He had not expected to hear that. “No.”

 

“Seems just weird you mention him right after you told me you could have someone else’s kids.”

 

“God no. This isn’t about what I want.” Levi felt sick thinking that Eren thought he wanted Erwin instead. “When he came by, he didn’t just come to see me. He made a threat that I cannot ignore.”

 

“If he thinks he can still take you away he is deadly wrong,” Eren growled.

 

“He said he’d kill you if I didn’t go with him willingly.” Levi awaited what Eren would say, his heart beating like a drum inside his chest.

 

“He can try!”

 

“No, don’t say that.”

 

“I’m not giving you up to him. He is a piece of shit.”

 

Levi‘s heart was warmed by Eren’s words. “I love you.”

 

Eren growled with longing. He wanted to have Levi in his arms right now. The omega obeyed the call and returned to him, falling back onto the bed. The alpha made sure Levi practically stank of him as he rubbed himself against the omega who purred with joy.

 

“I want you to go through this heat,” Eren whispered. “Let that bastard know you are mine.”

 

Levi answered with a growl of his own. He had not taken the shot yet but he was content at the moment. His heat would peak later if he did not suppress it. But there was a thought nagging in the back of his mind. “I can’t,” he told his alpha. “If I’m pregnant and Erwin kills you… I don’t know what would happen to me and the baby.”

 

“He won’t get a chance to do anything,” Eren growled possessively.

 

“How would you know?” Levi argued. “You think he would let me carry your child to term?”

 

Eren growled fiercely. “Do you think so little of me? You think Erwin will kill me just like that?”

 

“But it is a possibility!” Levi hissed desperately. “Don’t make me go through a pregnancy that could end too soon. Please,” Levi pleaded. He cursed his hormones to hell and back for making him weak.

  
Eren sighed as he relented. “Alright. I understand,” he said sounding apologetic.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren’s lips touched the back of his neck tenderly. Eren was standing behind Levi, his arms around the omega.

 

Their daughter was playing in the living room, her joyous giggles and talking could be heard in the background.

 

Levi tried his best to peel some apples at the kitchen table but Eren was distracting as hell. Levi subtly cocked his head to the side to give Eren some more skin to kiss on. Levi had taken his suppressants but they did little to deter Eren’s advances. “Eren,” Levi warned the alpha but did nothing to stop Eren from touching him.

 

“But I know you are in heat,” Eren said, pressing himself as close to Levi as possible. “I can’t help it.” Eren started humping against Levi’s ass softly.

 

Levi let the apple fall down on the table when Eren bit down on his exposed neck and growled in his ear possessively. Levi instinctively pushed his hips back against Eren’s, spreading his legs a little. He braced himself against the tabletop by placing his hands on it. He was practically inviting Eren to mate him.

 

Eren mouthed his neck, nibbling and kissing the skin while breathing in Levi’s scent which should have been dealt with by the suppressants. But that wasn’t the case. Levi’s arousal was blatant and so was his scent too.

 

The alpha ground against his mate who was getting really into it too. Eren’s hardening cock pushed against the restraint of his pants as it kept brushing against Levi’s ass. Eren’s fingers circled Levi’s nipples through his shirt.

 

Levi spread his legs just a little further. He was getting slick which should have been impossible right now.

 

Eren growled, his hands grabbing hold of Levi’s hips. He pushed roughly against the omega’s bottom a few times, making Levi gasp and pushed back against him with fervor.

 

That was his breaking point. Eren quickly undid Levi’s pants, pulling them down to expose his intimate areas. Levi’s cocks sprang free from the confines of his underwear. He was starting to leak precum and his cunt was no better.

 

“I can smell your slick,” Eren growled into his ear.

 

Levi leaned a bit forward in hopes that Eren would take him soon. He heard the satisfying clink of Eren’s belt as the alpha undressed himself. Levi stayed absolutely still, waiting to be claimed. But in the end he couldn’t help himself from shaking with anticipation.

 

Eren’s cock came in contact with Levi’s backside and the alpha did not waste any time. He took hold of his erection, rubbing it just twice against the slick cunt before pushing in.

 

Levi pushed back against him immediately, biting his lower lip between his teeth. Eren grabbed hold of the back of his neck, pushing Levi down roughly against the tabletop.

 

Eren’s thrusts were just as rough, he did not keep a steady rhythm because he couldn’t.

 

Levi didn’t mind. This was exactly what he needed right now. Since his suppressants had failed him so badly he was more than happy to give into Eren. Levi kept enticing Eren to be even rougher with his moans and demanding pushes against him. He wanted him deeper faster.

 

Eren grabbed hold of Levi’s hair, pulling on it, his thrusts unmerciful.

 

Levi couldn’t contain his voice any longer, he cried out in pleasure. He tried to hold back, biting his lower lip. He knew he would come when Eren’s knot popped. He just had to get Eren to come which didn’t seem that hard task to do if the noises Eren made were any indication.

 

The alpha was just as lost in his lust as Levi was. Eren groaned out loud and with a few erratic thrusts his knot popped. He let Levi go. The omega slumped on the tabletop, spent and satisfied.

 

It took a minute of silence before Eren said, “I’m so sorry.” He sounded remorseful. “I took you without protection.”

 

Levi sighed, pushing himself up on his forearms. “My suppressants failed to work. It is hardly your fault.”

 

“But..” Eren trailed off because of a new voice joining theirs.

 

“Daddy?” Rosalie asked cautiously. She must have been scared of the sounds and actions of her parents.

 

“Hi honey,” Eren said to the little beta gently. “Everything is alright. We are just playing a little.”

 

“Playing? A game?” she asked.

 

“Yeah an adults’ game.” Eren doubted that Rosalie would understand what they were doing if he tried to explain it.

 

“Everything’s alright, darling,” Levi said, turning to look at the little girl wrinkling her shirt between her hands. He gave her a reassuring smile. “You can go play for a little longer. I’ll bring you a snack soon, okay?” Levi promised Rosalie. He had been in process of peeling apples and making a small snack for them before Eren took things out of control.

 

The little girl nodded and went back to the living room.

 

“Someday we have to explain this to her,” Eren pointed out.

 

“Try in a few years. She is too young to understand what this means.”

 

Eren agreed.

 

Levi sighed being frustrated with the situation somewhat. “What are we going to do?”

 

Eren ran his hand on Levi’s back to offer his support. “Seems like we have to go through your heat after all.”

 

“What about Rosalie? You think we can take care of her while I’m in heat?”

 

“Easily,” Eren said quickly.

 

“Shouldn’t we get someone to watch her?”

 

“Why? This is natural. Why should we try to hide this from her?” Eren didn’t see any reason to try and hide their natural mating process from their daughter or future kids.

 

Rosalie would not understand yet what was happening since her sense of smell had not developed fully yet. She would gain a better sense of smell as she’d grow up. Her nose wasn’t fine tuned to smell scents like Levi’s heat. Since she was a beta she would never be affected by an omega’s heat anyway. She would be able to detect it eventually in her teens. Her sense of smelling alpha’s would be first priority. She would go into a heat of her own when she’d be around fifteen or sixteen years old.

 

In Eren’s opinion it would be better if she learnt as soon as possible what a heat meant and that it wasn’t a bad thing.

 

Levi sighed. He couldn’t really argue with Eren on this one. There was just no way they could hide things from her indefinitely.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was lying on the bed naked. Rosalie as already sleeping in her room. Levi was waiting for Eren to come out from the bathroom. It was Levi’s second day of heat. His scent had gotten stronger which was why he had stripped himself bare as soon as Rosalie had gone to bed. He was tired because of his heat. He could feel the slick between his legs.

 

He cursed his body for being so ready to accept a pregnancy. His cunt tingled with arousal. Levi nosed the sheets and pillows on the bed. Eren’s scent was heavy on them. He was practically drooling at the thought of the alpha. Eren couldn’t get here soon enough.

 

Eren exited the bathroom. His cock started to harden as soon as Levi’s scent hit his nose. He walked towards the bed and went to grab a condom. Levi was lying in the middle of the bed on his side.

 

Eren touched Levi’s hip to see if Levi was asleep. The omega raised his head to look at him. Eren took off his own underwear and put on the condom. He climbed on the bed. He raised Levi’s leg over his shoulder as he lined his cock with Levi’s cunt. He waited a few seconds if Levi told him no but the omega did nothing to stop him from pushing in.

 

Eren grunted continuously as he mated with Levi. He fucked out the frustration of not having kids with Levi this time around. Levi was oddly quiet the whole time.

 

Levi gasped out his orgasm, spurting his clear cum on the sheets. Eren came a minute later, knotting his mate.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Eren asked worried that he had done something wrong. Levi didn’t seem to be in pain or unwilling to mate. The omega had been little distant ever since his heat started.

 

Levi shook his head, still panting. “No.”

 

Eren maneuvered so that he could lie behind Levi. “But something is wrong. I can tell.”

 

Levi sighed, tired after sex. “It’s nothing,” he said, continuing to lie there on his side unmoving.

 

Eren nosed Levi’s neck and hair. “Are you sure?” Eren’s worry grew. Levi wasn’t usually this emotionally unresponsive during a heat.

 

“Yes,” Levi said bluntly.

 

“Have I upset you?”

 

“No.”

 

Eren bit Levi’s neck and growled.

 

“Eren!” Levi jumped a little when he was bitten. He moaned because as a result Eren’s cock moved inside him.

 

Eren wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist. He rocked his hips as he finally got a reaction out of his mate.

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Levi asked as he couldn’t hold back another moan. The stimuli was too much for him. Even the slightest movement of Eren’s knot inside him drove him mad.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Eren demanded as they came to a halt.

 

Levi panted for several seconds before he spoke, “What do you think?”

 

“Erwin?”

 

“Yes, surprisingly when an alpha threatens to kill my whole family I might get worried.” Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

 

Eren tightened his hold on Levi. He kissed the omega’s neck where he had bitten him. “He won’t succeed.”

 

Levi growled in frustration, “Eren.” His alpha was not listening to him at all. “You always say that.”

 

“Of course I do. I intend to protect you and Rosalie no matter what.”

 

“I don’t want you to fight him. If it comes down to it then I’ll go with him. I can’t risk him hurting either of you.”

 

“No,” Eren said firmly. “There is no way in hell that I allow you to do that. You don’t know for sure he’ll keep his word about not hurting us. What if he comes back here and kills us anyway? There would be no way for you to know that!” Eren was hissing in desperation, not daring to raise his voice too high because he didn’t want to wake up Rosalie.

 

“If I give him what he wants I think he’d honor his end of the bargain.”

 

“That is insane thinking and you know it.”

 

Levi had gone through everything in his head over and over ever since the damn alpha had shown up at his house. But Eren was right, he had no way of knowing if Erwin would keep his word. Levi did not see any other peaceful solution to their problem.

 

“But what if I went with him, would you still love me when I’d come back?”

 

“What kind of question is that?”

 

“Would you love me even if I’d abandon my other kids that I’d have with Erwin? Could you love such a person?”

 

Eren’s answer was heartbreakingly sweet, “I will always love you no matter what. You are my mate and there is no one else. You know that.” Eren placed a kiss on Levi’s shoulder. “Stop thinking about such things. He won’t have you this way ever.”

 

Levi both loved and hated Eren’s confidence. He didn’t point out to the alpha that Eren couldn’t promise to keep his word either. Eren could fail protecting him and Rosalie. There was no guarantees.

 

Levi sighed at the loss when Eren’s knot deflated. He loved the feeling of being filled. He had been suppressing his heats ever since Rosalie was born and now his body was practically singing because of the heat. His blood pumped so vividly and he felt more alive than he had for years. He could easily understand why some people chose to simply take birth control and let the heats come naturally. For Levi that had not been an option. He was still scared of just letting go and relying on birth control. His suppressants and birth control didn’t mix together. He had to pick either or and he had gone with the suppressants.

 

At least that way he could still stay in control of what happened when he wanted to have sex with Eren. He hated the vulnerability that heats brought on. Just as moments ago, Eren had mated him and Levi had not cared enough to try to stop him. His brain had told him it was the right thing to do. Levi was grateful that Eren had at least listened to his appeal about condoms this time.

 

The night went on. They both stayed partially awake, getting a bit of sleep here and there between matings. Eren had done all he could to keep getting a new condom every time he possibly could. The night had been tiring but worth it. Eren missed having Levi like this, smelling so divine with slick pouring out of his cunt begging to be fucked.

 

But given the state of Levi’s mind, Eren couldn’t be so selfish. He would have wanted to keep trying and convince Levi to have more kids but he didn’t. Once the issue of Erwin was dealt with, Eren would bring up the subject again.

 

Levi was moaning as Eren thrusted into him slowly. His choice in pace was driving the omega crazy. Slick had dried on Eren’s skin, making his thighs smell of Levi. New fresh slick smearing on his skin with each thrust he made. For Eren this was bliss.

 

Levi shuddered when Eren knotted him for what felt like tenth time already.

 

The sun was peeking from behind the horizon.

 

Levi was exhausted.

 

Eren stayed still, kissing his mate’s skin wherever he could reach. Eren knew how much Levi loved to be receiving affection after mating. Their bond was strongest during and right after mating. Eren was certain he felt what Levi was feeling and vice versa.

 

The omega was dozing off when Eren finally could pull out. “I’ll go wake Rosalie up and make her breakfast. Rest while you can. I’ll be back as soon as you awake,” he told Levi who maybe heard his words, Eren couldn’t be sure because as an answer he received a sleepy hum that could mean anything.

 

First, before waking up his daughter Eren went to the bathroom to get a quick shower and clean up all the dried up slick and cum on his skin. Levi really liked to rub himself on him every now and then, getting cum all over him. Eren didn’t know if it was a territorial thing or what but he liked it.

 

Eren tiptoed his way to Rosalie’s room, finding the little beta sleeping soundly. It was hardly six in the morning but if he got her up early, she would go to bed earlier too. Perhaps she would have a longer nap instead, Eren didn’t know. He’d need to come up with enough distractions for her throughout the day for the duration of Levi’s heat.

 

Eren wasn’t that worried. He knew Rosalie to be a bright little girl and she would surely understand in her own way that her parents needed some alone time. Heck, he’d explain it to her so she would not get upset if they were not paying attention to her so much.

 

“Darling?” he cooed at the beta. “Time to get up.”

 

Rosalie was simply adorable when she woke up, rolling on her back. She opened her sleepy eyes, peering up at her father, rubbing her hand over them tiredly. “I don’t wanna,” she said.

 

Eren chuckled. “No one does but we don’t always get what we want.”

 

The beta just turned back on her side, attempting to go back to sleep.

 

Eren was having none of that. “Come on, honey. Daddy needs you to be a good girl and do as dada says, hmm?”

 

Rosalie had started to call Eren ‘dada’ which the alpha didn’t mind at all. In fact he didn’t care whatsoever what she decided to call him. He thought ‘dada’ was adorable just like she was. The name ‘daddy’ was reserved for Levi entirely. Rosalie was more of a Levi’s girl than Eren’s which saddened the alpha sometimes but he knew he shouldn’t feel jealous of Levi. The omega did have a deeper bond with their daughter than he did.

 

The beta girl squirmed as her father tried the tactic of tickles to get her up and about. “Dada!” she squealed fighting down laughter than spilled from her lips.

 

“Get up or I won’t stop,” he teased her. He would stop eventually of course even if she didn’t obey.

 

The beta laughed clearly enjoying the little harmless tickles of her sides. “Okay, dada,” she agreed between giggles.

 

“Good girl. Maybe we could make pancakes?”

 

That certainly got the little girl sitting up. “Pancakes!”

 

“Now, daddy is asleep and we need to be quiet so he can rest.”

 

Rosalie nodded not questioning Eren’s words.

 

They made their way into the kitchen and started on mixing stuff for the pancakes. Eren gave her little instructions on how she could help him with the process.

 

“Is daddy sick?” Rosalie asked once they were heating up the pan.

 

Eren smiled down at her. “No, daddy is in heat.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Heat is something that daddy goes through every month. So far he has suppressed it so you have not noticed it but this time his medication failed. A heat takes a toll on the body. It is the time when daddy’s body gets ready for having children,” Eren explained.

 

Rosalie listened intently. “Like me?”

 

“Yes, like you.”

 

“Is he going to have more kids?”

 

Eren smiled again. “I don’t know. He might. You might have a little sister or brother if he does. It isn’t something we can decide on our own. It happens if it happens.”

 

“Ah,” the beta girl replied, pondering her father’s words. “Heat makes him sleep?”

 

Eren nodded. “His body tires out easily. He is going to be fine in a few days.”

 

Rosalie’s eyes were wide. “He is going to sleep for days?”

 

“No but he is going to sleep more than usual.” Eren added some of the pancake dough onto the pan.

 

“He smells funny,” Rosalie commented.

 

Eren wasn’t surprised that she had picked upon Levi’s scent given that she was exposed to it in such a small confined space such as their home. She just didn’t know what it really meant. To her it was indeed a funny smell but nothing more. “That is because his body is producing pheromones. One day you will be going through heats like daddy does.”

 

“Yay, then I can sleep more,” Rosalie agreed happily.

 

Eren couldn’t help but laugh at her logic. “That’s true.”

 

Making breakfast took about an hour. Although Rosalie ate most of her share while Eren was still making the pancakes so Eren ate his alone.

 

“I can’t eat more,” Rosalie told him.

 

“That’s okay. We’ll leave some for daddy.”

 

Rosalie glanced towards the living room and the bed that Levi was gently snoring on. “Will daddy love me anymore if he has another child?”

 

Eren was perplexed by the question. “Of course he will. He’ll always love you no matter what. He loves you and possibly any new children equally.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Eren laughed. “Of course I am sure. I was there when daddy was pregnant with you and let me tell you a little secret.” Eren leaned closer to her and whispered, “He used to talk to you when you were in his belly. He’d tell you all sorts of things like how much he wanted to see you and how much he loved you. He tried to hide it from me but I still managed to sneak upon him a few times to hear him say those things.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Levi woke up, it was bright outside. He had no idea how long he had slept for. But he felt tired, sore and normal.

 

Normal.

 

His eyes widened and he was awake instantly. “Oh my god,” he whispered as he jumped up in the bed.

 

Just then he heard giggles and talking coming from the bathroom. Evidently Eren and Rosalie were there and Levi had a few moments to gather his thoughts.

 

His heat had ended.

 

This could only mean one thing.

 

“Not again,” he said to himself. First and foremost he felt defeat. Then anger and sadness. He had not wanted this. He did not want this right now.

 

Being pregnant was a curse that he wanted lifted.

 

The alpha and the little beta emerged from the bathroom. They were both wrapped up in towels, clearly they had taken a shower.

 

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed noticing his mate sitting up on the bed. “Good afternoon.”

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

Eren glanced at the clock on the wall. “Hmm, about eight hours I think.”

 

That confirmed it. Levi closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe this.

 

Anger bubbled to the surface. “You did this on purpose,” he hissed between his teeth.

 

“What?” Eren asked confused about Levi’s reaction.

 

Levi opened his eyes, glaring at Eren with all the hate he could muster. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted another kid and you thought you’d just knock me up and I wouldn’t have any say in it! Yeah, let’s all fuck with Levi without giving a fuck about what he wants!”

 

Eren found his voice. “What on earth are you talking about? I’d never do that.”

 

“Never? Just a while ago you were more than happily your dick buried inside me, having the time of your life while scheming to get me pregnant!”

 

“I did not scheme anything. It was in the heat of a moment thing. You were not helping by not resisting me,” Eren pointed out but that just added fuel to the fire.

 

“So now this is my fault?! You dare say that to my face, you bitch! There was one thing I asked. One fucking thing and you could not even do that! No, you just had to go waving your dick around and oops well now Levi is pregnant what a coincidence! How can I trust you after this? Are all your promises just empty words? You are going to make me have all those kids you want, huh?” Levi rambled on with ferocity that Eren had never seen before from Levi.

 

Then Levi said something that really hurt Eren. “You are just like Erwin,” the words cut like a knife to the heart.

 

“You don’t mean that,” Eren said, his tone even.

 

Levi was breathing heavily after his emotional rant. He did not answer Eren. Levi knew that if he went and said something now he’d just end up hurting Eren even more. “I’m going to take a shower.” The angry omega brushed his way past Eren, locking himself in the bathroom.

 

Eren stood there for a moment in daze until he felt a tug on his hand. Rosalie was looking up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. “Oh, baby,” Eren hurried to say and lift her into his arms. “It’s okay. Everything is alright.”

 

The little girl burst into full blown tears, sobbing her eyes out for several moments. When she gain control of herself again she asked, “Why is daddy shouting?”

 

Eren petted her hair. “He is upset. Don’t worry about it. Come, let’s go get dressed, hmm?” Eren carried Rosalie to her room, getting both of them some clothes. “We had a fun day today, right?”

 

The little beta nodded, her face still wet from the tears.

 

Eren smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. “Don’t be upset. Daddy is mad at me not you. I think it is better if you keep him company while I’ll go outside to do some more yard work. I’m sure he wants to hear about what we did and that there’s pancakes for him in the fridge.”

 

Rosalie nodded, sniffling a little.

 

Eren placed a kiss on her forehead. “Daddy won’t be mad at you.”

 

“Are you sure?” she seemed uncertain and Eren didn’t blame her after what she had witnessed.

 

“Like I said, daddy isn’t mad at you. He would never shout at you like that. Don’t worry, daddy feels a lot better after a shower. You’ll see,” he reassured the little girl whom believed his words this time around.

 

Making sure she was dressed well enough for a day inside. She had gotten enough sun already for one day as they had been outside for the most part letting Levi sleep without disturbance.

 

Eren lead her back to the living room. “We better change the sheets. Daddy will love that,” he told the little beta who was eager to help him with making the bed.

 

By the time they were done, Levi exited the bathroom. He did not seem as hostile as he was before.

 

Eren made sure to distract Levi away from him by saying, “Rosalie, tell daddy what we did today? I’ll be going outside for a bit.” Then he left the beta and omega alone inside the house.

 

Levi noticed the red around Rosalie’s eyes. His gaze softened a the sight. “I’m sorry I raised my voice. I was not angry at you, baby,” he told the beta.

 

Rosalie’s tears surfaced again as she ran to her daddy, hugging his leg.

 

“Let me get dressed. Then we can cuddle and talk, alright?”

 

The little girl nodded through her not so violent tears. She was sniffling through the process of Levi finding himself a worn t-shirt, one of Eren’s, and pair of underwear. He was going back to bed anyway so he didn’t bother with anything else. He was pleased to see the bed being freshly made. “You did this?” he asked from the sad little girl.

 

When she nodded Levi smiled at her and moved to ruffle her hair. “Good girl.” He got back into the bed and invited the little beta to lie next to him.

 

Rosalie wasted no time cuddling up to her daddy. Levi petted her hair, pulling her close, sniffing at her unique scent that calmed him down. She smelled just the same when she had been a baby. “Your dada said something about what you did today?” he prompted.

 

Rosalie swallowed the last of her tears. “We made pancakes. They are in the fridge.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Levi agreed to the thought of having some later. “What else? You went outside today?”

 

Rosalie nodded. “We took care of your flowers, daddy,” she said feeling proud.

 

Levi smiled. “That’s good. I’m sure you did a good job.”

 

“We were really careful. Dada said you’d cry if we destroyed any of your flowers.”

 

Levi had to chuckle at that. “Yes, surely I’d cry,” he joked. He played along with Eren telling such ridiculous lies to their daughter.

 

“You don’t have to. We took good care of them,” she insisted.

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Levi told her. He loved to call her with different pet names. It had always been his little secret fantasy that one day he’d get to call his children with names like that. Of course he had never thought he’d even have any. Now he was expecting again, knowing that he needed to think about things on this perspective from now on.

 

He was going to have another child. “I am pregnant. I am sure you heard it while I shouted. But,” Levi said carefully. “Many things could still go wrong. It is too early to tell if you’ll have a sibling.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Levi loved her curiosity. “What part?”

 

“Something going wrong?”

 

“Ah, that means I could lose the baby before it has had a chance to grow. Not all babies get to grow up and be born into this world.”

 

“That is sad, daddy,” Rosalie said.

 

“Yes it is. That’s why we need to wait a bit to see if this one will be part of our family.”

 

She didn’t ask any further on the subject. Levi knew she would have more questions and he’d do his best to answer any of them. Rosalie soon fell asleep in his arms, the crying taking a toll on her energy reserves. Levi briefly wondered what Eren was doing while Levi cuddled with their daughter in silence.

 

Rest of the day was tense between the mates. Levi knew he had said things he shouldn’t have but he was too wired up to apologise and mean it right now. He’d have his regrets later he was sure if all went to hell and he lost his family, lost Eren without ever apologising to him. But his pride prevented him from doing it right now.

 

Eren was already in bed when Levi joined him after vigorous cleaning ritual. He had taken a shower earlier but he still had felt dirty. He climbed into the bed, laying next to Eren. Normally one of them would cuddle up to the other but this time neither moved for several minutes.

 

During the day, Levi had come to a decision. He looked at Eren who was laying on his side, his back towards Levi. Clearly ignoring him. Levi pulled on his shoulder, turning the alpha on his back. He didn’t give him a chance to move away as he straddled Eren’s waist.

 

The alpha stared up at him with questions swimming in his eyes.

 

“There is only one thing we can do,” Levi said to him sternly.

 

“About what?” Eren asked cautiously. He did not want to start another fight with Levi.

 

“Erwin,” was Levi’s short answer before he leaned in, his hands on Eren’s chest. His eyes were locked on Eren’s when he spoke the words, “We need to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28th of June: the third part is almost done! So very soon you'll get the ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! A long wait.. but here it is. This was last updated in February. So sorry! But school took and still takes priority for a moment.  
> And I want to say that I don’t hate Erwin.
> 
> Btw, I added a few tags just in case! So you know what you get, sort of...

“You are being serious,” Eren remarked watching the omega sitting on top of him. Levi’s declaration of murdering Erwin did not really come as a surprise. Eren had in the passing thought that all would be better if Erwin was permanently out of the picture.

 

Levi did not answer him just leaned in and pressed his forehead against Eren’s chest. Next thing he said was unrelated to what he had said about Erwin. “I’m sorry,” Levi said after a minute or two of silence. “I should not have said those things to you.”

 

Eren understood that this was all he was going to get out of Levi in form of an apology to his earlier outburst. The alpha said nothing. He wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close. He felt Levi melt into his arms with a relaxed sigh.

 

That was all that it took for Levi to know that Eren forgave him.

 

Levi’s breathing evened out and Eren realized he had fallen asleep right there. Eren mulled over the situation once more in his head. Given Levi’s reaction to the pregnancy made it hard for Eren to feel pure joy about it. He was happy but if Levi hated it then he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He was responsible after all. He was supposed to protect Levi and all he did was lose control when Levi would have needed him most not to.

 

Eren was disappointed with himself. Even if Levi had said it was okay when they had mated but apparently it wasn’t okay anymore when the outcome was the unwanted pregnancy. Eren was confused. He didn’t know what to do. All he could do was to love Levi and keep him safe from now on.

 

If he could.

 

* * *

 

  
There was only a few days until Erwin had promised to show up. The tension in the house was almost touchable. Rosalie was confused as to why her parents were so tense and she tried her best to keep things light. Neither of Eren or Levi told her anything. It was better if she did not realize what Erwin had said and what it possibly meant.

 

But it did mean Levi had to do something about Rosalie. He could not stomach the idea of having her in the house when Erwin showed up. He could not think about protecting her from Erwin and try to keep Erwin from achieving his goal. Levi would not put it past Erwin to use her against him if he had the chance.

 

Once Rosalie was taking her daily nap Levi had the opportunity to talk with Eren, “I don’t want Rosalie to be here when Erwin comes.” He was sitting next to Eren as they watched tv.

 

Eren understood perfectly. It wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind as well. He had been thinking about it and he had an answer to offer, “I know a place where we can take her.”

 

Levi was relieved to hear that. “Good but it is better if you take her and don’t tell me where. She needs to be safe in case something goes wrong.”

 

“In case he takes you away,” Eren said quietly.

 

Levi grit his teeth together. He hated himself from saying, ”Yes.” but it was what he had meant.

 

Eren growled in frustration running a hand through his hair.

 

“Calm down. Your scent will upset Rosalie,” Levi reprimanded him. He didn’t want their daughter to wake up from her nap thinking that something was wrong.

 

Eren calmed himself with a few deep breaths. “So what is our attack plan?”

 

Levi sighed, leaning against Eren. He was releasing hopefully a calming scent to calm down his alpha. “I don’t know. I’ve gone over it in my head so many times but there is so many unknown factors that it is hard to decide what we _should_ do.”

 

Eren touched Levi’s hair with his nose, taking in Levi’s scent. “Or what we even could do.”

 

“Indeed,” Levi replied. “I’ll think of something. All I know is that we need to take him by surprise which is going to be a fucking hard thing to do when he knows I’m not exactly all sunshines and rainbows about leaving my family.”

 

“Who would have thought,” Eren said sarcastically.

 

Levi snorted.

 

* * *

 

  
“Rosalie!” Eren called out to the little beta sitting on the living room floor. “Let’s go on a little trip!”

 

Rosalie’s eyes brightened and she hurried to get up. “Adventure?!”

 

Eren smiled at her enthusiasm. “Yeah, something like that.”

 

She was ready within five minutes. Eren put Rosalie in the backseat and strapped her in securely. With heavy heart he got on the driver’s seat and off they went, leaving Levi alone at home for the time being. Eren did not want to do this but Levi had insisted. Eren could only hope that Erwin did not show up when he was not at home.

 

They headed towards the city for good ten minutes before turning away the main road. The road lead to an area that Eren was familiar with. It took full five minutes before any houses started to appear and slowly become the suburbs of the city.

 

Eren had not been in this neighbourhood for many years. Still he knew his way around like he had been here just yesterday.

 

He pulled over at a house that he had not visited since high school. He took Rosalie from the backseat and headed to the front door of the pristine white house. He rang the doorbell. Adjusting his hold of Rosalie on his hip just before the door opened.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Hi Jean,” Eren said simply, giving the other alpha a friendly smile.

 

Surprise showed on Jean face. “Wow, I have not seen you in years, man! How have you been?”

 

Eren smiled. “Good. Can I come in?”

 

Jean jumped into action, making room for them to come inside. “Of course! Come on in.”

 

Eren followed him inside. He let Rosalie down, instructing the little beta to take her shoes off. He took her coat off too but he did not touch his own.

 

“Is this your little girl?” Jean asked although the answer was quite obvious as Rosalie resembled Eren.

 

“Yeah, this is Rosalie,” Eren answered. “Rosalie, say hi to Jean. He is a friend of mine.”

 

“Hi,” the beta said shyly.

 

“Aaw she is adorable,” Jean cooed. “I would have never thought you’d be ever having a family.”

 

Eren cleared his throat. “Well it just sort of happened.”

 

Jean raised his eyebrows. His mouth formed into a smirk. “Doesn’t it always.”

 

At that moment Marco, Jean’s mate, appeared. “Oh goodness, who is this little lady?” he asked smiling down at Rosalie.

 

Eren introduced his daughter to the alpha.

 

Jean and Marco were mates and they had fought hard to achieve that status. They were both alphas and such a pairing was frowned upon because it could not produce any children nor could the mates actually even become real mates. Mating bonds did not work between alpha pairs. Jean and Marco had nevertheless wanted to be recognized as mates and had gotten a special permit to have their relationship registered officially. It was all due to their wish to adopt. Which they had done about five years ago.

 

“She looks like you. So adorable,” Marco said his smile growing larger as Rosalie shyly avoided his gaze.

 

Eren spoke up, not wanting to linger too long. “I’ve come to ask a favour from you guys.”

 

“Oh,” Marco reacted, expecting an explanation.

 

“But first,” Eren grouched on Rosalie’s level. “Jean and Marco have a daughter. Would you like to go and play with her?”

 

The little beta looked at her father, hesitant to say yes.

 

“Would that be okay?” Eren turned to look at the alpha pair.

 

“Of course!” Marco exclaimed. “Naomi will love company. I’ll go get her.”

 

Eren smiled, turning his attention back to Rosalie. “Naomi must have a lot of wonderful toys to play with. You two could become friends,” he suggested to his little girl whom seemed to like the idea.

 

Marco returned with a girl who was about five years old. Eren couldn’t remember her actual age.

 

“Naomi, this is Rosalie. Could you show her your room and play with her for a bit?” Marco asked from the brown skinned beta girl that was his adopted daughter.

 

“Sure, daddy!” the beta answered cheerfully. “Come, I’ll show you my puzzles!”

 

Rosalie had to be prompted to go with her by her father. Naomi dragged Rosalie away with her once Rosalie took a step towards her.

 

Eren straightened back up to meet Jean and Marco’s questioning gazes. “Could she stay here for a couple of days?”

 

The alpha pair exchanged looks. “Of course she can,” Marco said immediately.

 

Eren sighed with relief coursing through him.

 

“Is something wrong?” Jean was first to ask.

 

Eren didn’t know what to tell them. He fell short on words. He looked at Jean with a look that had the other alpha almost freak out.

 

“Eren?”

 

Eren held his tears back. It was very possible that this was the last time he ever saw Rosalie. There was a lump in his throat. “We’ll come to get her in a few days,” was all he could say. He thought of Levi and what they tried to protect Rosalie from. “We have a difficult situation at home.”

 

Jean and Marco looked sad. “That bad?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren nodded. It was better they did not know the truth. Eren let them believe there was some sort of domestic problem they were having. In a way they did given that Levi was unhappy with the pregnancy and that there was rapist after him threatening to kill Eren and possibly Rosalie. “Take good care of her,” Eren said to Jean, holding his gaze.

 

“Of course we will. She won’t even notice you are gone.”

 

Eren smiled sadly at that.

* * *

 

Their house felt empty once Rosalie was not there. The atmosphere was almost eerie as they waited with baited breath when Erwin would show up. Would he come in the morning or would he come at night? Were they properly prepared for what was to come?

 

“Do you think we should have called the authorities instead? They could lock him away if he tries anything,” Eren suggested.

 

“You honestly think anyone is going to take us seriously?” Levi did not exactly feel love towards any authorities. “They did not help me when I needed help. I needed an alpha to be taken seriously,” Levi almost hissed. He remembered the process of him getting his real ID papers. The clerk had asked him if he was mated. Levi still bristled at the thought of proving he was indeed mated and just wanted a real ID, not some collar that told him who he belonged to. Levi didn’t know how it even mattered if he was mated or not? Apparently they needed a witness that told them who he really was. As if Eren even knew that but they still had insisted that his alpha would show up to sign a paper or two. Levi growled as he thought, _Fuck all of them!_

 

Eren raised his hands as an apology. “Okay okay.” He did not want to fight with Levi at this point. All that anger should go towards the real threat.

 

“Besides I want to get rid of him,” Levi admitted. “Knowing he or his lackeys are out there makes my skin crawl. I will never feel safe until that bastard is out of the picture for good. I’m finally in a place where I don’t have to be scared because of being an omega. I don’t want to lose this.” Levi did not want to think about what the future would be like if Erwin managed to subdue him.

 

Eren could only imagine what it must have been like to be on the run all the time, thinking that any day someone could find out that you were an omega. Eren was grateful from the bottom of his heart that he had found Levi that cold night. That Levi had came to him. Eren thanked whatever deities there was out there for giving him Levi as a mate.

 

They went to bed that night, holding each other. Neither slept well. Levi didn’t know if he got any sleep at all. He had nodded off once or twice but never for long.

 

They didn’t talk much that morning.

 

They were simply waiting.

 

They ate a little, not really hungry at all.

 

They were awarded with the rumbling of a car engine around noon.

 

Sharing a look they made their way to the front door. Levi had been prepared for the past two days, same as Eren.

 

“Are you ready?” Eren asked.

 

“Let me handle this,” Levi told Eren sternly. “Don’t interfere unless I call for you or something goes wrong.”

 

Eren nodded. The seriousness in Levi’s voice and on his face were enough to convince him.

 

The omega opened the door and walked outside just as Erwin and two of his alpha consorts stepped out of the car. Levi recognized them but he did not remember their names.

 

“Good day,” Erwin said, seemingly smug look on his face. Evidently he thought that Levi was going to go with him without a fight.

 

Levi’s plan was to make Erwin think so for the time being. Neither Levi or Eren answered the unwelcome alpha.

 

Erwin stopped walking a few meters in front of Levi. “This is Andreas,” Erwin gestured to his right at a blond haired alpha. “And this is Dmitry.” Eren then gestured to his left. His two lackeys stayed on either side of him. “I hope you have packed even though it does not matter. You’ll have all you need and more with me.”

 

The hairs all over Eren bristled as he listened to the sure words of the foreign alpha directed at his mate. _How dare he!_ Eren growled despite trying to control himself.

 

Erwin didn’t pay attention to Eren whatsoever. His eyes were on Levi’s who was glaring at him. “Grab him,” Erwin suddenly said and the two alpha’s moved to take hold of Levi by his arms. Erwin did not want to play any games it seemed.

 

Levi hissed but the alpha’s were strong. His struggle was futile once they had a hold of him.

 

Erwin took a step or two closer, taking in Levi’s scent. “How disappointing,” he commented noticing the unmistakable scent of a pregnant omega, his gaze falling to Levi’s still flat stomach. “Once we get home we’ll have to get rid of that.”

 

When Levi heard the words he saw red. He snarled at Erwin, trying to get free from the two alphas holding him put. No words would have been enough to convey the rage Levi felt right at that moment. _No one touches my child!_

 

Erwin and his entourage had not been paying attention to the very angry alpha whose child they were talking about. Eren attacked the alpha on Levi’s right, Dmitry, biting down on his arm.

 

Dmitry let go of Levi who used the opportunity to kick Erwin in the balls. As soon as Erwin was down, clutching his crotch, Levi hit the alpha on his left, Andreas, in the face with a fist.

 

Levi did not hesitate to pull out a knife he had hidden. He stuck it into the throat of Andreas whose nose was now profusely bleeding. The poor fellow had no chance. Levi revelled in the stream of blood he saw as he pulled the knife out of his neck. As soon as Levi was rid of Andreas he turned to Erwin. He trusted Eren to take care of himself.

 

Erwin was looking at him his eyes wide. Levi’s scent had gone from agitated to murderous in matter of seconds. The omega’s death glare had Erwin almost incapacitated.

 

“You are going to die here, Erwin,” Levi told him before grabbing hold of the alpha’s shirt. He yanked Erwin so that the alpha was on his back. Levi planted his foot on Erwin’s chest. The bloody knife in one hand he stared down at the poor fucker. “You messed with a pregnant omega. You shouldn’t have said what you said,” Levi reprimanded the frozen alpha. This was what Levi had been waiting for days now.

 

Dmitry that had been fighting with Eren suddenly decked Eren on the nose and in his rage rushed to save Erwin. He knocked Levi off and they sprawled on the ground, the knife flying out of Levi’s hand. Levi snarled, angry that his kill had been denied. He clawed at the face of his assailant.

 

Dmitry wailed in pain as Levi sank his fingers into his eyes. Dmitry tried to get away from the furious omega but didn’t succeed without losing his eyes. The alpha was howling in pain, covering his bleeding eyes when Levi found his knife and slit his throat. Blood spurted on Levi, on his face and chest.

 

Levi panted in anger, once again turning to Erwin who had finally gained some of his senses and was upon his feet.

 

“Levi, stop this madness and come with me,” Erwin said, his voice quivering as he couldn’t quite believe his own words either. “You’ll be safe!” He glanced at his fallen comrades and saw both of them dead.

 

“I am safe,” Levi growled. He took a step towards Erwin who took a step back.

 

Levi glanced at Eren who was holding his bleeding nose but was seemingly otherwise okay. Eren was watching him like a hawk. Levi twirled the knife in his hand. His gaze fell back on Erwin whose scent had gone from powerfully smug to very afraid. Levi’s rage had taken him by surprise. Levi had a feeling that Erwin had not expected him to put up this kind of fight. Too smug for his own good. Too sure of his power. Levi smirked seeing the alpha so afraid.

 

“I will let you keep the child!” Erwin shouted trying to convince the omega in one last desperate measure.

 

“Too late,” Levi told him before he dashed towards the only threat between him and his happiness. He aimed a kick at Erwin’s legs, making the alpha fall on his ass once again. He was on the bastard faster than Erwin realised that he had fallen down.

 

Levi had the knife on Erwin’s neck, pressing it down but not cutting, not just yet. He wanted to clearly see the moment life left Erwin’s eyes.

 

“Please,” Erwin choked out. “Don’t.” His eyes were pleading for his life.

 

“You should have never come here but you did. You threatened my family and my unborn child. Those are mistakes I cannot forgive.” He took a great pleasure in the pain of the alpha whose skin was sliced with the knife.

 

Blood.

 

Levi’s hands were red with blood. His shirt was ruined. There was some on his face too.

 

And he watched until Erwin’s eyes lost their light. Until he took his last breath and went limp under him. 

 

Eren watched as Levi rose up, tossing the knife, and then looking at Eren. He couldn’t believe that Levi had just done all that. His mate had single handedly taken care of someone like Erwin and two other alphas. Of course Eren knew he had helped but it didn’t matter. Not when he got to see the glory of his mate. Levi was not weak and it made Eren’s heart bump a little faster.

 

Eren’s throat was suddenly dry when Levi walked over to him where he was sitting on the ground. Levi fell into his arms, straddling him, crashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Levi’s hands were in Eren’s hair as he devoured Eren’s mouth with his. Eren grunted at the sudden pressure but answered the kiss with same passion Levi was showing him.

 

Their scents changed from aggressive to something gentle and then to arousal. Their scents surrounding them, their teeth clashing in feverish kisses as their arousal driving each other on.

 

Eren could smell that Levi was slicking, the scent of it drifting to his nose as Levi grinded himself against him. Levi pulled on Eren’s hair, nails scraping his scalp. The omega moaned seducing his mate further as Eren’s hands travelled on his body, groping him.

 

Levi tugged on Eren’s clothes, to get the alpha bare enough for him to mount Levi. The omega growled as the task was taking longer than he wanted. The clothes were in the way. They did not nudge as fast as he wanted.

 

Eren took over when Levi rose to disregard his own pants. Levi was back in his arms as quickly as possible, kissing and biting Eren.

 

The alpha was not in any better state of mind. He wanted to claim his omega again, make sure everyone knew who Levi belonged to. It didn’t matter that the people he wanted to show it to were already dead.

 

Levi was drenched in blood. Eren had his own share of it, both his own and his opponents. They did not care about the blood on their skin. In fact the taste of blood drove them into deeper frenzy.

 

Eren dipped his fingers between Levi’s legs, feeling the slick coating his inner thighs. He dipped his fingers into Levi’s cunt. His fingers slipped in with ease, just as easily as if Levi was in heat.

 

Levi wasn’t in the mood for waiting as he whined and tried to align himself with Eren’s now free cock. The alpha took care of it, aiding his mate who growled as soon as he was filled to the brim.

 

Eren growled, bucking his hips upwards to get in deeper in even if it was not possible. Levi growled right back sharing Eren’s thought. He wanted to have the alpha as deep as possible. Levi started to move, encouraging Eren to thrust as well. Their movements were not gentle, Eren was gripping Levi’s hips harshly, keeping the omega from going too far away from his cock. He needed to knot his mate, he would not satisfied otherwise.

 

Levi rode the fuck out of Eren. The omega could not have enough of his alpha. His blood smeared hands tugging the alpha closer which wasn’t possible but he had to try. Levi growled, biting down on Eren’s neck. He tasted blood and it made him purr in delight, even more so when he felt Eren bite him right back.

 

Eren had not felt deeper love for his mate. Levi was all he could think about. He could feel what Levi was feeling through their bond. Never had it been this clear, this deep.

 

Eren’s thrusts which he could not stop were fueled by the thought of his omega protecting the life they had created together, protecting their past, present and future. He couldn’t have chosen better. Levi was perfect. Simply the best.

 

Eren bit down when he came, drawing more blood out of his mate whom cried out his release at the same time due to their strong bond.

 

Levi purred and moaned feeling how good Eren felt when he came. Levi was sure he could also feel the cum pumping into him. His cunt tingled after the orgasm, clenching around the Alpha’s knot.

 

Eren kept Levi close, hugging Levi to him, as they both panted from the several minutes long mating. The outside world did not exist to them as they paid no mind to the state of their front yard. They only saw, felt and sensed each other. Nothing else mattered.

 

Levi licked and nibbled on Eren’s shoulder and neck affectionately. It was not long after his high had gone down that he started to rub himself on Eren again. The alpha was ready for a second round, he rolled them over, pining Levi under him as he rutted into his mate with renewed vigor.

 

After a second afterglow Levi came back to his senses. He was bloody and dirty but he did not care, not yet. They were not done with their mission just yet. But before that, he had time to gaze into Eren’s eyes and cup his face in his hands, giving him one of the sweetest kisses he could remember giving Eren ever.

 

The alpha crooned at him lovingly. Their kisses were back to gentle and affectionate. Neither of them wanted the moment to end but eventually they needed to move.

 

They had bodies to get rid of.

* * *

 

 “Daddy!” the little beta ran to the front door to meet her parents.

 

Levi scooped her up into his arms, kissing her hair. He breathed in her scent thanking the gods she was safe.

 

“She missed you a lot,” Marco said looking at the little beta affectionately. “She cried some but we got her to calm down by telling her that you’d come pick her up soon.”

 

“She wasn’t any trouble?” Levi asked knowing how their daughter could be stubborn sometimes.

 

“None at all,” Marco replied giving him a warm smile. Marco and Jean were used to dealing with their own kid.

 

Eren patted Rosalie on the back while he said to Marco and Jean, “Thank you for looking after her.”

 

“It was our pleasure,” Jean replied this time. “So this is your mate?” he indicated his words at Eren though he was looking at Levi curiously.

 

Eren introduced the omega, “Yeah, this is Levi.”

 

The omega in question moved Rosalie onto his hip and offered his hand for a shake. “Thanks. This meant a lot.” Levi truly meant it.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Jean gave him a firm but brief handshake. “Rosalie is welcome here any time.”

 

Levi nodded. “We’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Marco asked, “I take it that you took care of whatever it was that you needed to?”

 

Levi and Eren shared a look. “Yeah,” Eren replied. “You could say that.”

 

“If you want you could stay for some coffee or tea?” Marco’s tone was inviting.

 

Eren looked at Levi. “I think we better get going.” Eren wanted to get home and spent some quality time with his family.

 

“Oh okay,” Marco said sounding a little bit disappointed. “Some other time then?”

 

“Some other time,” Eren and Levi said in unison.

 

Eren and Levi were happy to go back home with their daughter. Levi sat in the backseat with Rosalie, hugging her throughout the drive home. Eren knew it was against regulations to keep a child in your arms like that but he did not have the heart to stop his mate. Eren peered through the rear mirror, looking at his family every once in awhile.

 

Eren made extra effort to drive home safely.

 

Rosalie kept talking with Levi and Levi explained to her why she had been at Marco and Jean’s place. There was no point lying about Erwin coming over and threatening them but Levi colored the events differently, obviously not telling the little beta what actually had happened. All she needed to know was that the bad alpha was not coming to threaten them again.

 

Rosalie had been upset about her parents not picking her up right away. Eren and Levi both knew that what they had done would probably scar the little beta for life. Which was why Eren found himself smiling at the adorable sight of Levi kissing and huggin Rosalie while telling her that he loved her the most.

 

After the incident she slept between them, not wanting to be in her room alone. This meant that Rosalie took naps with Levi in the living room every day.

 

Which meant that Eren had a choice to either join them or leave them rest while doing outdoor chores. It also meant that their private time together had been reduced to zero. Eren wasn’t going to start demanding things from his mate but there was a burning desire inside him now. He wanted to have Levi all to himself once in awhile. Most preferably right now.

 

Eren sighed as he was outside making firewood, letting his family nap in peace. Ever since the day Erwin died, Eren had been feeling different. He felt more attuned to what Levi was feeling but also hornier which confused him. Sometimes Eren wasn’t sure if it was him, Levi or were they both feeling that.

 

But since Rosalie needed the attention, neither had done anything about the matter. It was slowly driving Eren into madness to go to bed each night, spooning his mate who was holding Rosalie, and smell the delicious scent right under his nose. Most of the time it was the smell of arousal. More than once Eren had been forced to jerk himself off once before bed so that he could fall asleep without a boner.

 

It had been a tough two weeks but Eren knew that there would be a time ahead when they could be intimate again. It would be all worth it.

* * *

 

“Are you sure I don’t need to come with you?”

 

“Quit worrying. I’m fine. Like I said, take Rosalie out for some ice cream, hmm?” Levi had started talking to Eren but at the end turned to look at Rosalie.

 

“Ice cream!” Rosalie exclaimed happily.

 

Eren rolled his eyes. Now he had to take the little beta for a cone or he would not hear the end of her crying.

 

Levi kissed her cheek. “Be nice and behave while I’m gone.”

 

“Of course daddy!”

 

Levi closed the car door and made his way towards the hospital. He was going for a routine check up because of his pregnancy.

 

“Good day, Levi,” the doctor greeted him with familiarity that they had established during his previous pregnancy and Rosalie’s doctor visits.

 

“Hello,” Levi greeted back.

 

They engaged in brief smalltalk which got the doctor up to speed with things. How Levi and his family were doing and whatnot. Levi found it refreshing to talk to someone else than Eren for a change.

 

“How far along are you? Do you know?”

 

“Twelve weeks,” Levi answered. This was his first check up as he had deemed it unnecessary to go before.

 

“We’ll take an ultrasound to see if everything is progressing as it should. Have you been feeling anything out of the ordinary?” the doctor asked routinely.

 

Levi pondered for a moment if there had been anything worth mentioning. “I’m sexually frustrated more than anything.”

 

The doctor smiled. “Sometimes that happens. It is normal to have a sexual appetite change due to pregnancy. How do you feel about this new pregnancy? You did have some issues with your first one?” She was referring to a time when Levi had voiced his displeasure of being pregnant. He had even gone as far as tell her that he did not want more children.

 

Levi paused. How was he supposed to explain his feelings. “I’m not sure. I… I got angry when I first realized I was pregnant. I took it out on my mate who wishes to have more children. He wants five in total. He’s been pressuring me into this even if he tries not to. My suppressants failed the last time and well here we are.” Levi looked down at his hands after shrugging. “I’m slowly getting used to the idea of having more than one kid. I had some dark thoughts about aborting this child but I couldn’t do it. And I know my mate would never forgive me if I told him about it.”

 

“Does he know that you don’t want more?”

 

“Yes. Well, of course he does when I screamed at him about it. He doesn’t understand my point of view. He tries but he really doesn’t.”

 

“Is there any particular reason why you don’t want more?”

 

“I… I feel that if I give him what he wants he won’t need me anymore.”

 

“So you are stalling? Keeping him guessing?”

 

“Yeah. But now I’m pregnant anyway so it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Your feelings do matter. Has your mate said otherwise?”

 

“No. He is just stubborn.”

 

The doctor hummed. “Did he force himself on you?”

 

Levi hesitated. “No.”

 

The doctor noticed. “Are you telling the truth?”

 

“Yes. It was because of my suppressants failing that caused this. I lost control, he lost control.”

 

“I think it is important that you go through these things. We can schedule you more appointments if you’d like?”

 

Levi waved her off. “No. I’m fine. I know that I want this child even if their beginning wasn’t planned this time either.”

 

“You need to deal with your fear of losing your mate. It is not healthy for you to keep worrying about things like that. It is rather irrational fear. You are bonded and that bond should keep you two together.”

 

Levi nodded. “Our bond changed recently. I feel more than I have before. It is as if I can hear his thoughts when he is close.”

 

That made the doctor smile, seemingly surprised. “That sounds wonderful. That means your bond is very deep and strong. Did something happen to trigger it?”

 

“Sort of, yes.”

 

The doctor nodded and did not pry any further. “Alright, my piece of advice is that you talk about your fears and uncertainty with your mate. He is the one who needs to understand your point of view. Also he can help to alleviate your fear of him abandoning you. I’m sure he won’t leave you no matter how many children you two have together. I’ve met your mate and the way he looks at you is something to envy.”

 

“I’ll try.” Levi remembered some of the things Eren had told him about how he would never leave him. No matter what. Levi started to feel foolish about thinking that Eren would do something like abandon him. Hadn’t the incident with Erwin showed him that Eren loved him more than ever?

 

“Good. Now, we’ll take a blood sample and then I’ll take you to the ultrasound.”

 

Levi nodded, feeling better after talking about the things that had been on his mind for quite some time. It had been over two months since the Erwin incident. It had been a good time for him to think about things especially since Rosalie had taken up all his time, being clingy.

 

The sexual hunger towards Eren had not helped him at all. He had been conflicted about everything. Did he want this child? How would Eren act after he gave birth? What did this mean for them in the long run? Would the Erwin issue rise up to the surface every again? Levi had buried the thoughts about Erwin with Erwin’s body. He never wanted to return to those fearful times.

 

At the ultrasound Levi was a little bit nervous. What if there was something wrong?

 

“No need to be nervous,” his doctor said. “I’m sure everything is fine.”

 

Despite the encouraging words Levi felt that there was something wrong. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He couldn’t shake the thought.

 

The doctor spread the cold gel on his baby bump. “Let’s see,” she said placing the device on the gelled area.

 

Levi did not dare to look at the screen. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. He prayed, _Please god, I hope everything is okay._

 

“Oh my,” the doctor said. “It looks like you are having more than one this time around.”

 

“What?” Levi asked, his eyes opening and falling on the screen to see more than one head and pair of feet.

 

“You are expecting twins. Congratulations,” the doctor told him with a warm smile.

 

“Oh god,” was all Levi could say at this point. He didn’t know how he was going to survive this.

 

His doctor laughed at his initial reaction. “You will be fine. Your mate wanted more children so you can make him work for it,” she suggested humorously.

 

“Indeed.”

 

After the ultrasound, Levi had been given a picture of the little ones, they returned to the doctor’s room.

 

“Alright, there is one more thing we should discuss before you are free to leave,” the doctor said, sitting down. “You said your suppressants failed. We can adjust your dosage but I think this would be a great chance for you to change to a different kind of suppressant.”

 

Levi was intrigued to hear more.

 

“There has been some development in the field of medicine in the past years and there is now a new type of suppressant that is a small capsule that is put under your skin and lasts from six months to several years depending on what you choose to have.”

 

“Wow,” Levi said in wonder. “So I could go without heats for years?”

 

“Yes. It is also safer than what you have been using so far. But I’d recommend you to be off suppressants for a few years and use birth control instead. It would let your body to get back to what is a normal heat routine. If you decide to have more children with your mate it would help with fertility issues. You are almost thirty. Your fertility will drop as you age.”

 

Levi nodded. He knew that. “I’ll think about it.”

 

His doctor smiles at him. “You have time to decide. The new capsule type could be put under your skin soon after birth. There is also a birth control one in the market and that is what I’d recommend you to get instead.”

 

“Okay, I’ll give it some thought.”

* * *

 

“So how was it? Everything okay?” Eren asked the moment Levi opened the car door.

 

Levi opted to blurt out the truth about expecting twins right there and then but he hold his tongue. “Everything’s fine. I’ll tell you all about it at home.”

 

“Anywhere else we need to go?”

 

“No. Take us home.”

 

Eren nodded. “Alright.”

 

It was in the evening when Levi decided he should try to convince his daughter to sleep in her own room. “Come on, Rosalie. It is bedtime.” He took her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

 

She teared up in no time. “I don’t want to.”

 

“Honey, it’s okay. We’ll leave the door open, see?” He let her see the open door after he had put her down on her own bed. “You can see us the whole time. We’ll watch over you from over there when you sleep.”

 

The little beta looked hardly convinced, her lower lips trembling.

 

“Oh honey,” Levi cooed. “Everything is alright. We’ll play together in the morning with your new plushies, hmm?” They had bought Rosalie new toys to make cheap amends on leaving her alone without telling her when they were coming back. “I’ll make you some pancakes too. How does that sound?”

 

Rosalie nodded and finally smiled.

 

“Good girl. Now get some sleep and have sweet dreams.” He kissed her forehead after tucking her in. He waited until she closed her eyes and settled down before he went back to the living room.

 

Levi walked to Eren, sitting on his lap. The alpha made room for him, making sure the omega would be as comfortable as possible in his arms.

 

Levi decided to come clean. “I have something to tell you.”

 

“Hmm? Is everything alright?” Eren voiced his concern.

 

Levi replied immediately, “Nothing’s wrong. I just want to tell you that you are an overachiever.”

 

“What?” Eren asked confused what Levi was talking about.

 

The omega took the ultrasound picture out of his pocket. “Twins. We are having twins,” Levi explained with few words showing Eren the picture.

 

The look on Eren’s face was worth it. “Oh my god,” the alpha gushed. “Are you kidding me?” He took the picture from Levi, looking at it at wonder.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh my god. Aaah,” Eren tried to stay as quiet as possible. “I love you. I freaking love you so much,” he said looking from the picture to Levi.

 

“Hey, it’s not like I decided to have two instead of one.”

 

“But you are carrying them. You are my everything.” Eren was tearing up.

 

Levi listened to his words, feeling the urge to ask, “Do you mean that?”

 

“Of course I do. You are all I could ever want. Perfect.” Eren meant it.

 

Levi saw it in Eren’s eyes and felt the sincerity through their bond. “You are a dork.”

 

Eren gasped in mock hurt. “You wound me.”

 

A smile spread on Levi’s face. “I love you,” he said, his forehead touching Eren’s.

 

Eren did not hesitate to say it back, “I love you too.”

 

They stayed like that for a moment before Levi moved. “I’m going to check if she is sleeping and if she is…” he trailed off, smirking at his mate. “Maybe then we could have some adult fun?”

 

“Oh yes, please,” Eren pleaded unable to hide his excitement. They had been waiting for so long to get some action. This was their first night alone in over two months.

 

“Hold your horses while I’ll go check upon her.” Levi got up and walked over to the next room to see if Rosalie was asleep. She was, softly breathing, clutching one of her new plushies to her chest.

 

Eren asked quietly, “Is she awake?”

 

Levi shook his head as no. He stripped his clothes on his way back to the bed.

 

When he descended back into Eren’s arms, who was eagerly waiting for him to do so, Eren said, “You are the best.”

 

“You bet I am,” Levi replied claiming Eren’s mouth with a kiss. “How about you give me a good romp to prove it?”

 

Eren growled with want, his mouth leeching on Levi’s neck as he pulled the omega against him. He was more than ready to devour his omega.

 

* * *

 

Levi was playing with Rosalie on the front yard. Actually it was just Levi sitting on a blanket on the ground and Rosalie playing without him. Levi was keeping an eye on her. He could not really move much due to his pregnant belly. He was seven months along expecting their fourth child. The twins were sleeping next to him each in their own baby seats that Eren had bought for them. The twins were both alphas. Levi was sort of both proud and scared what it would mean once the little ones grew up. He had heard that alphas could be quite wild kids.

 

Their dog, Rollo, was playing with Rosalie as well as keeping her safe. Rollo was protective of her which Levi thought was a good thing. Rosalie tended to go play off on her own but Rollo was surely with her so Levi felt that she would be safe if anything happened.

 

Levi glanced at the road leading towards their house and saw Eren’s car coming.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Eren exclaimed happily as soon as he was out of the car.

 

“Welcome home,” Levi greeted as Eren got closer. Eren leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips. Right then Levi felt a kick inside of him. “Oh,” he said. “The little one says hi too.”

 

Eren smiled, sitting down next to Levi. “Hello, little one,” he said to the belly bump.

 

Levi rubbed his belly, smiling down at it. Levi received another kiss from Eren when he looked back towards his mate.

 

The twins had their first birthday a month ago. After their birth Levi had decided not to get the suppressant capsule nor the birth control one either. He had put his faith in Eren and decided to believe his words. Trust him wholeheartedly and he had not regretted it since.

 

Everything was good. Levi was not afraid anymore. Every day he had felt nothing but Eren’s love through their bond. Even when they fought, Eren didn’t feel bitter towards him. Angry perhaps but never bitter. Eren always made sure to make up with him as soon as possible. They did not fight often, only when the hormones got better of Levi. Even then the omega gave up when he felt the love and adoration coming from Eren. His heart just could not take it.

 

Nothing was worth a petty fight when he had Eren and the kids. It was all almost too good to be true but Levi did not linger on such thoughts. He let things come to him as they did. He would give Eren his desire, the five kids he had always wanted. Then he’d think about getting birth control. Levi never wanted to go back to suppressants.

 

Since their bond had deepened the joys of heat had become almost addictive. Levi did not feel vulnerable anymore during a heat. He felt the power he had over Eren, and that it was just as powerful as what Eren’s scent did to him. His mate had shown Levi that the heats were something they should be both enjoying.

 

And maybe there had been a time that Levi had literally had Eren on his knees begging. Now his uncertainty seemed like a distant memory in the past.

 

Levi let himself smile as he looked at Eren.

 

“What?” the alpha asked when he noticed Levi’s gaze.

 

“Nothing,” Levi answered keeping the mysterious smile on his face. “Nothing at all.” Oh, how he loved his alpha. _My lovely alpha_ , he thought as he moved closer to Eren and leaned against him. Eren automatically wrapped his arms around him, his hands touching Levi’s baby bump gently.

 

Levi relaxed and closed his eyes, knowing he was safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
